Dream Diary
by Cursendra
Summary: Like any Potter fan, we all do dream about him and his world very ocassionally.


**When you think your dreams can't get anymore weirder. It's all very surreal. anyways, it all started when I went out with my friend to see the new Harry potter movie(Harry potter and the chamber of secrets) and the 2 nights after that, I dreamt about that incident, plus a few Harry Potter twists in it... **

I opened my eyes to find myself in a empty land covered with brilliant white snow. It wasn't very cold as you'd expect it to be, but I felt cold wind against my face and it filled in my lungs. I felt contented. It was fresh cool air. It didn't stifle me from the inside. I smiled from where I was lying-in saw the greying sky. _It's going to snow_, I said very quietly to myself. I got up and walked over to the table that stood in the snow.

Children with black cloaks (with a symbol that represented what house they were in); grey vests& black trousers were already seated at the table. But I got myself a place at the table anyway. It was at one of the ends. The table was long, and a slab of white marble covered the table. Its whiteness was nothing you've ever seen in your life. It was as pure white as the snow that covered the ground. I've always fantasized to see this kind of snow.  
I got up from my seat and moved to the middle where all the commotion came usually came from. I then took a seat beside Harry Potter, where he was talking to Ron. Surprisingly enough, he knew I was there, and turned to ask me my opinion.

"I just got here," I said in surprise  
"Doesn't matter. So what do you think of his idea of studying for the exams?" he asked.  
"Well, I'd like to see both of you TRY. But don't worry, if both of you need our help; we'll both be there for you. Won't we Hermione?"  
"Of course we will. But if you don't put in your own efforts, we can't help you any more." she replied with a know-it-all look that we've all gotten used to.

Suddenly, "Hey, how can you be talking to them?" someone blurted out from the other side of the table. I turned to find Malfoy staring at me.  
"Just because you're not talking to them, doesn't mean I don't. I wanna make friends not lose 'em." I defended myself. Harry had already turned away to talk to Hermione and Ron, and had left me with Draco and his two blokes to talk to. (Surprise, surprise!) And we did. We crapped a lot. I suddenly found myself telling Draco about the day I watched the Harry Potter movie with my friend.

"So how was the movie?" Draco asked.  
"How was it?? Ha! It was great! Except for some minor setbacks..."I replied. He then gave me a very quizzical look.  
I continued saying, "There were these couple of kids at the other side of the aisle seats, asking their mom when they'd be back at the top of their voices! And, the guy behind us kept telling his friend what was going to happen next, or either that explaining the whole of the god damn movie!! I mean, c'mon! Read the freaking book if you don't know!"  
I know I felt really bitchy, but he didn't seem to mind. Well it was break time. So we continued crapping around, feeling smug about ourselves, and then I felt a cold gush of wind blew right pass me, and I felt extremely cold.

I suddenly realized that I was only in my singlet and shorts! And I had no footwear! I turned around to face Hermione and asked if she would like to go back to the castle, and into the Gryffindor common room. When she agreed, I bided the gang farewell, and walked as fast as my frozen feet could've carried me. The castle wasn't a very long way ahead. There were students in their black clocks throwing snowballs at each other randomly. As I looked at them, in their warm clothing, I desperately longed for warmth. I couldn't understand why I was endowed in something only fit for summer.

"Oh c'mon! Just a few more steps and we'll be there! Here, take my coat." said Hermione. She passed me her coat and I felt warmth, but it wasn't enough. It was good enough to get me to the entrance of the castle though. The entrance of the castle wasn't anything like you've ever seen. The door was 15meters above the snow, and below it was a hill of snow. Some students were queuing up at the bottom of the hill. There was a hole or rather, an opening over there. And inside showed not hollow emptiness, but water. Yes, water was in the snowy hill that lay beneath the castle's entrance door. It didn't gush out at the opening. Instead, it held on like there was a piece of glass holding it back. Except, there really wasn't one. We joined the queue and soon, I was next. I stepped into the watery hole, and felt myself getting drenched in icy cold water. Stunned by the instant temperature change, I stepped out and looked at the prefect guarding the opening.  
"You gotta breathe. And if you put the temperature of the water aside, you'll find yourself at the top, before you can say, 'damn it its cold in here!' good luck! Don't hold up the line!" he said, and pushed me back in when I took the greatest gulp of air to fill my lungs.

Looking around in the 'lake', I saw fishes, weeds and anemones roaming the 'lake'. It wasn't a straight way up ahead. One was supposed to find his or her way up like a simple maze. I swam to my right, swum there and up, turned around 180 degrees, swum there and up, turned to my left, swum there and up again, and I reached the top of the lake. The top of the lake was apparently the mouth of the indoor well of the castle. I got out, still feeling really cold, and quickly made my way to the common room.

The place didn't look a bit like the Hogwarts. Instead, it looked like a hotel, with its bright lights and colours. It was quite a long way to the common room, but was grateful that the spotlights above were warming me up. Drenched from the swimming in the 'lake', I tried to ignore the stares from the ignorant people. Quickly, trying to catch up with Hermione and cold right down to the bone, I made my up to the common room. The entrance of the common room wasn't blocked by a door or anything like that. In fact, it wasn't even blocked at all. The common room's interior was circular, so were its exterior walls. There were two walls; one overlapped the other by 4 meters, leaving adequate space for people to walk in between. The interior was very much like a dressing room. With big, round and pink sofas all around, a white furry carpet covered the whole floor and a large communal walk-in wardrobe was seen to the right of the entrance. I walked in and took a towel under my name, a pair of black trousers, a black sweater, a thick coat, a woollen hat and scarf and a pair gloves. I quickly dried myself and got dressed. Seeing that Hermione has finished with her business, we made our way out of the common room to get outside again.

My mind set was that, the only way in or out of this castle during winter, was the well. Well actually it was the only way in or out. It's just that there were secret passage ways that only the ignorant don't know. And one of them was me. Instead of making our way to well to queue up for ages and stupidly getting ourselves wet again, we made our way to a toilet that was hidden in a dark corner. From what we didn't see in the toilet, we assumed it was the girl's.

Greenish blue light filled up only the sink areas, leaving the stalls behind us, dark and gloomy. Elaborate rusting and moss-ridden steel pipes were seen planted on the every inch of the walls. It wasn't a big toilet in fact. It was getting cold and the lights flickering were giving me the creeps.

"What the hell are we doing here?! You mean there seriously isn't a way out of this stupid castle but that damn well?!" I asked Hermione with annoyance and fright. She didn't reply me or say a thing. Keeping quiet and a look out for something or someone, she turned her head every few seconds to the door and to the sinks and muttered something under her breath.

"Hermione! What are you doing?! Are we waiting for…" before I could finish yelling and her, Harry and Ron came running in breathlessly.

"What took you guys?! You practically creeped us out!! And why in god's name are we here?" said Hermione raising her voice with every word said.

"I've found secret passage way to get out of this place. The others are really popular so we can't go there. Now if you just keep on turning the taps, you'll soon find your way out." Harry said to us with matter-of-fact tone.

We all looked at him like he just spoke to us in alien. But we did what we told. We started turning the taps on. To our surprise, instead of having water gush out the tap, there was air being sucked in. With the deafening sound of air being sucked in, Harry took his wand out and screamed out "ALOHOMORA!"

The third sink started to act weirdly. It started shaking and even more air was being sucked in, making it like a gigantic vacuum.

"There it is!! The opening! Go for it!" and with that, he walked towards the sink and was sucked into the tap. We all followed suit.

"You gotta be kidding me. No. I'm not going in that…" but I did. I felt myself shrink to ¾ the size of the pipe. The pipe was all transparent now. Still being sucked around like in a water slide from an amusement park, we waited not so very patiently for the end of this ride.

"Harry Potter! If we get out dead, I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of your miserable dead life!! You hear me?!" I screamed at him at him through the wind.

Fortunately for him, or anyone of us, we finally got ourselves out alive. It seemed that we have popped out from under a rock and out to a droughty desert. Looking at Harry very accusingly, he quickly looked around for help. In this very hot, very droughty desert, he actually managed to find someone. Slightly long and greying hair, with a bottle of alcohol in his hand, resting on a large boulder which blocked the blazing sun, it was Professor Lupin. He seemed to have a bad hang over, but when he was asked where they were, he spoke. Yes, he spoke. But he didn't answer our question sadly enough. He got up and started to listing out how bad drinking is, and the working life as a werewolf. Groggily walking away from us, still blabbing about how his life sucks, he turned around and stop at mid-sentence.

"All the time it's 'don't listen to a werewolf'! And…" he stared at us with his half opened eyes and then continued, "You're at the farthest end of Hogwarts. No ever comes here! But you're… the first…! Now if you just run along like…good little…children, I won't tell on you…Stupid moon! Werewolves hate moons!" and he continued on his journey to who knows where.

"Well, that was helpful actually. At least we know we're still at Hogwarts." said Ron. Hermione squinted her eyes, looking for something in the distance.

"I think I see it! I think I see Hogwarts!"

Too hot and bothered to double check with her, we started our journey to the castle in the distance after we shed out of our winter-wear which made us feel like a roasted chicken in them.


End file.
